hada de bosque
by AliceMisukidePiscis
Summary: se han llevado a un hada del jardin magico, pobre alice ahora esta destinada a morir para que nadie descubra el gran secreto de su existencia...


**¡vamos... vamos muere Maria!... ¿sigo en la historia ...a no lo siento pero ya saben el rollo los personajes pertenecen a Stephie Meyer la trama es toda mía los amo. **

* * *

**Hada de bosque**

**Había una vez, en un obscuro bosque un rincón luminoso y hermoso, un jardín mágico, donde habitaban las hadas de bosque. El jardín estaba escondido en un bosque humano, pero eso a ellas no les preocupaba ya que el jardín era protegido por una muralla mágica que solo la podían pasar las almas gemelas de las hadas, los cuales siempre habían sido otras criaturas mágicas, pero todo esto cambio un día que empezó como cualquier otro…**

**— ¡Alice, Alice!—gritaron Rosalie y Bella que la venían persiguiendo a toda velocidad.**

**—Rosalie, Bella ¿Qué hacen aquí? — pregunto Alice a sus amigas que le venían gritando.**

**— ¿A dónde vas? — jadeo Bella.**

**— Al lago**

**— ¡Al lago! — exclamaron a coro sus amigas.**

**— Si, solo voy a practicar—sonrió Alice.**

**— Pero… pero… el lago esta… cerca de la muralla Este y… del claro que hay en el bosque… muy cerca de los humanos… ¿No crees que podrías practicar en el rio? —balbuceo Bella. Alice se carcajeo.**

**— ¿Acaso creen que soy tan tonta como para cruzar la muralla y explorar el mundo humano?**

**— Bueno. No sé qué pasa por esa cabecita tuya—dijo Rosalie.**

**Alice se cruzo de brazos y dijo:**

**— ¿Qué acaso no confían en mí? ¿Qué me creen tan tonta como Irina y Victoria , que terminaron como exhibición de… —Alice intento recordar el nombre de ese lugar donde los humanos hacían cosas extrañas — de…circo?**

**— ¡Es por eso que las hadas que se han ido, todas son pequeñas y delicadas como tu!**

**El comentario de Jane ofendió enserio a Alice.**

**— Oye, gracias, ese comentario ayuda demasiado— Alice puso sus manos en la cintura—. ¿Saben qué? Me voy al lago y no me sigan ¿si?**

**Alice se fue dejando una nube de tierra tras de si. Llego al lago muy enojada y no pudo levantar una sola gota de agua.**

**— ¡Demonios! Eso me pasa por hacer tanto coraje—cerro los ojos y trato de calmarse, pero escucho unos ruidos extraños del bosque humano. Al abrir los ojos un grito de terror sonó por todo el jardín y sus amigas que la habían escuchado volaron a toda velocidad pero ya era demasiado tarde.**

**— ¡Suéltame! —le grito Alice a su captor — No tienes derecho a meterme en una red y llevarme a rastras por el bosque.**

**— No, no lo tengo, pero aun así lo hago—dijo él.**

**— Oye ya viste mi tamaño, parezco una niña con alas de mariposa ¿Qué acaso no ves?**

**— Si y ¿Qué? Así vales mucho más.**

**— ¿Qué? — Alice lanzo un grito ahogado de terror.**

**El muchacho llevo a Alice a una cabañita ubicada en una de las partes más oscuras del bosque. Encerró a Alice en una jaula con barrotes demasiado gruesos.**

**— No tienes razón para encerrarme, no es justo, yo debo ser libre, yo no te hice nada.**

**— Lo sé pero…—comenzó a decir, pero dudo—eso no me importa.**

**— Yo se que aun hay bondad en tu corazón, no dejes que desaparezca.**

**En eso sonó el cerrojo de la puerta, esta se abrió dándole paso a una mujer de piel blanca y cabello negro. Se acerco al chico y palmeo su hombro.**

**— Bien hecho, Jasper**

**— Gracias María. No crees que… —comenzó él dudoso. Sabía la respuesta.**

**— No— María sabía lo que iba a decir y lo evito—. Vete a dormir.**

**Jasper obedeció y entro en una habitación, aunque no tenía sueño. María se levanto y se encerró en otra habitación.**

**Alice se sentía débil y se quedo dormida contra el frio metal de la jaula.**

**María salió de su habitación a la mañana siguiente y encontró al hada durmiendo. "¿Sera que ya se murió esta hada? Así no me sirve" pensó con la ira subiéndole a la cabeza. Pero no se dejaba engañar, tomo un balde de agua y vacio el contenido sobre Alice, provocando que despertara.**

**— Sabia que con un poco de agua dejarías de fingir—se burlo María. Alice estuvo a punto de protestar, pero María desvió la mirada— ¡Jasper! Voy a salir, quiero regresar y ver la casa impecable o si no, ya verás.**

**Se fue cerrando la puerta de un portazo que hizo vibrar los vidrios de las ventanas. Jasper salió a regañadientes de otra habitación. Fue a la puerta de enfrente y regreso con una cubeta de agua lista para trapear, pero el joven se tropezó con una tabla del suelo y toda el agua se rego, dejando a Jasper empapado de pies a cabeza.**

**Alice observo toda la escena y quiso ayudar. Sin saber porque uso su poder sobre el agua y la levanto convertida en una burbuja llena del liquido. El joven miro la acción del hada y temió que se la tirara en la cabeza, pero Alice la deposito suavemente dentro del balde.**

**— Gracias—murmuro Jasper. Alice asintió con la cabeza y respondió.**

**— No hay de que—una pregunta se paseo por su cabeza y no dudo en cuestionar—. Pero, ¿Por qué le haces caso a María? Jasper.**

**— Eso es algo que no te interesa… —el joven se pregunto si el hada tendría un nombre.**

**— Alice—respondió el hada a su pregunta silenciosa.**

**En los siguientes días Alice y Jasper se conocieron mucho más, después de las partidas de María. Jasper nunca se dio cuenta pero cada día ella se volvía más débil, y cada vez crecía mas el amor entre ellos, un amor que Alice sabia imposible de continuar y Jasper creía imposible de existir.**

**Pero nunca se llegarían a confesar su amor, pues el eterno hechizo que protegía el secreto de las hadas estaba a punto de terminar con ella.**

**— ¡Jasper! —Se quejo Alice con el dolor acumulado en su pecho— ¡Jasper! —se volvió a quejar. El joven se hizo presente sin saber cuál era el motivo de sus gritos, pero al ver a su diminuta amada en el suelo de aquella fría jaula, retorciéndose de dolor, sintió como su corazón se estrujaba en su pecho y corrió al cuarto de su prima en busca de la llave. Lo más rápido que pudo abrió el candado y con movimientos torpes saco al hada poniéndola en su regazo.**

**— Alice, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes?**

**— Me duele… el corazón. Me estoy muriendo, no puedes hacer nada— el hada respondió al deseo no expresado por el joven—. Esto tenía que pasar. Las hadas que salimos del jardín, nos morimos después de un tiempo, es un hechizo lanzado por un ancestro real.**

**— Pero no te puedes morir, yo te amo.**

**— Y yo a ti, y lo mejor que me pudo pasar fue conocerte—susurro. Alzo su mano para tocar el rostro de ese joven humano que tanto amaba pero solo sus yemas rozaron ligeramente el rostro del muchacho, pues la inconsciencia se apodero de ella llevándola a la oscuridad.**

**— Alice, no te mueras, por favor— sollozo el joven, mientras centenares de lagrimas surcaban su rostro, su único amor se moría entre sus brazos.**

**Hasta que una chispa de intuición despertó en su mente. Tal vez aun tenia salvación… ¡Si! Aun había esperanza.**

**Y aferrándose a esa minúscula esperanza, Jasper tomo con cuidado al hada entre sus brazos y corrió, corrió como nunca lo hizo en su vida, hasta que llego al claro, donde se creía que no había nada. Sin embargo, el sabia que tras tantos arboles que se fingían impenetrables, estaba el hogar de su amada. Cruzo como otras tantas veces, sin problemas.**

**Observo con más cuidado el lugar, por primera vez, era tan bello como Alice, quien había vuelto a su minúsculo tamaño, con el mismo cuidado la deposito junto al lago, y se fue, porque él creía que el estado de su amor, era toda su culpa.**

**Alice fue despertando poco a poco, en el momento en que sus amigas llegaban como todos los días para ver si ya había regresado y al verla allí se llevaron una gran sorpresa.**

**— ¡Alice! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí tirada? —pregunto histérica Rosalie.**

**— ¿Y Jasper? —pregunto el hada semi consciente, quien al darse cuenta de donde estaba y observo como su amado desaparecía entre la maleza, las demás hadas siguieron rápidamente la dirección de su mirada—. Ya lo ven, a ella se la llevaron ¡No se fue! —echo en cara Rosalie con un gran orgullo por haber tenido la razón, pero al ver los ojos de Alice ahogados en llanto, cayó en la cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su amiga— ¡Oh, no! Alice, te has enamorado de él, ¿verdad? —al oír esto los rostros de Jane y Bella llevaron sus cejas hasta los cielos y sus bocas hasta el suelo.**

**La respuesta de Alice fue salir corriendo a la flor donde vivía. Su rosa azul la recibió abriendo sus pétalos y al cerrarse estos se llenaron de espinas bloqueando a todo aquel que deseara pasar.**

**Cuando Jasper llego a casa se topo con una María furiosa, quien por su traición decidió encerrarlo y salir a la caza de Alice. Llego a la muralla y se topo únicamente con árboles, pues no podía entrar. Al ver esto, se fue a la cabaña por Jasper, para traerlo a rastras si era necesario.**

**En eso Alice recibió una visita muy especial. La reina de las hadas Esme, la venia a visitar, pues se entero de su dolor.**

**— Alice, dulce hada de agua—le dijo a modo de saludo—. Me he enterado de tu gran tristeza y dolor y he venido a hacerte una pregunta.**

**— Si, Majestad, lo que desee—dijo Alice intentando recomponer su voz.**

**— ¿Le amas de verdad? —por la cabeza de Alice cruzaron todos los momentos con su captor, y también amor de su vida y respondió sin dudarlo.**

**— Si.**

**— Entonces esto es para ti—dijo la reina entregándole un collar con un dije de corazón—. Con él te convertirás en humana, para poder estar con él.**

**Al llegar al claro la escena que presencio fue por demás humillante. María y Jasper se encontraban al otro lado de la muralla, este ultimo haciendo hasta lo imposible por resistir el empujón de su prima que lo mandaría al otro lado de la muralla invisible. María intentaba que Jasper entrara por otra hada y él se resistía.**

**Tanta ira le provoco esa escena que con sus poderes de hada, toda el agua del lago se desbordó y con violencia la lanzo contra la morocha, quien recibió ese chubasco repentino con sorpresa y fue arrastrada por el agua.**

**Alice descendió hasta el suelo, donde se puso el collar que le había obsequiado la reina y con el cual perdería su inmortalidad y su vida de hada para siempre. Mas no le importaba, solo tenía los ojos puestos en el rubio que se encontraba al otro lado de aquel muro invisible.**

**Camino hasta el otro lado de la muralla, donde adquirió el tamaño de una joven pequeña, el mismo tamaño que había tenido durante su rapto. Pero si alas de mariposa.**

**Jasper estaba tendido en el suelo, semiinconsciente. El golpe del agua también le había tocado a él. Alice se inclino cuando él recuperaba la respiración.**

**Jasper miro a Alice convertida en persona, y supo que no había nada más hermoso sobre esa tierra para él. Sus ojos se encontraron, ella acaricio su mejilla con sus finos dedos, sus miradas se perdieron una en la otra, fundiéndose como una sola.**

**Se acercaron más y más uno al otro, hasta que sus labios también se fundieron en un beso. Su primer beso, un beso que duraría por toda la eternidad.**

**FIN**

* * *

**hola a todos se que he tardado pero estoy a punto de entrar en semana se exámenes y no vedo reprobar ademas de entregar trabajos atrasados, pero hos ruego que me dejen un sexy comentario por que sino la muza se entristece y por eso me tardo en publicar : ( ya saben que mi muza es muy caprichosa, saben que las quiero y por eso deseo que me consientan con el mas sexy de los comentarios.**

**nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
